Story of the Super Turtles
by TMNTloover
Summary: What if it was Tang Shen who moved to New York and not Homato Yoshi? Basicly gender swapped Turtles with a surprise twist.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

T **here was a woman named Tang Shen who lived a normal life in New York City.**

**But she didn't always live in New York.**

**Tang Shen used to live in Japan where she married the love of her life: Hamoto Yoshi.**

**Hamoto Yoshi was a very kind man who loved Tang Shen with all his heart.**

**They soon started a family together and Tang Shen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Miwa.**

**Tang Shen had never been happier in life. She lived this life for about six months until a very jealous man from her past by the name of Oruko Saki came and destroyed it.**

**Before she fell for Homato Yoshi, she used to be with Oruko Saki.**

**Oruko Saki was still upset about this and came to challenge Homato to a fight.**

**Tang Shen was proud of her husband when he stubbornly declined the challenge. She knew he would but then, Oruko Saki insulted Homato Yoshi on his new family.**

**This made Yoshi loose control and except the fight.**

_**"Homato do not do this please! He is a foolish man for still hanging on to his anger, ignore him! Don't fight!" **_**She begged him in Japanese****.**

_**"My wife he has insulted you and our wonderful daughter! I cannot let him say anything about you and Miwa and get away with it." **_**He said in Japanese as he handed her his jacket. **

**The fight lasted for about 45 minutes and Homato lost. He was knocked out.**

**Shen tried to see if her husband was still alive but was punched in the face by Oruko.**

**She was too frightened to fight to fight back so she picked up Miwa who was still crying and ran all over the house dodging all of Oruko's attack**

**SHe was about to get punched again but then Homato came out of nowhere and kicked Oruko in the face.**

_**"Get Miwa out of here!" **_**He shouted as he took a hit to the stomach.**

**Shen started running to the back door but tripped on one of Miwa's baby toys half way there. **

**Oruko caught up to her took Miwa out of Shen's arms and quickly walked away.**

**Shen got up and punched Oruko in the face and snatched the baby back and ran all the away outside.**

**Oruko caught up with her again and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. **

**Shen fell down and quivered in pain. Oruko took Miwa once again. And went back into the house.**

**Shen heard her husband grunt in pain after a moment o silence went pass.**

**Shen soon smelled smoke coming from the house and realized it was on fire.**

_**"Miwa...Yoshi..." **_**She whispered.**

**The last thing she saw was Oruko limping away from the burning house and heard was the cries of her daughter fade away as she slowly passed out.**

**After all that, Shen tried to live in Japan like she had before she met Oruko or Homato. But everywhere she went, something reminded her of her family and that always made her remember that horrible day.**

**Shen thought it would be best to leave Asia completely and move to the United States of America.**

**So she packed up her things, turned all her Japanese Yen into US Dollars, hopped on the plane and flew to New York.**

**She now lived in a small but decent apartment and lived a much happier and normal life.**

**But it wasn't gonna be normal forever...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tang Shen was laying on her bed in her apartment on the sixth floor reading a book and eating chocolate. She was now 30 and was having a wonderful life in NYC.**

**Shen stopped reading and stopped chewing and listened.**

**She realized that her apartment was kinda quiet.**

**Sure if you opened the window you could here the hustle amnd bustle of the city but when it was shut it was actually pretty quiet.**

**She then realized how empty her place was. It was kind lonely.**

**She then remembered that her apartment allowed pets as long as they wern't too big, too loud or too messy.**

**She thought about a bunny or mabey a cat but there had to more small quiet pets than that.**

**She went on her laptop and Googled **

**"small quiet pets".**

**Bunnies and cats were amung the first to pop up on the screen.**

**She scrolled down the page until she saw a cute picture of a turtle.**

**Shen giggled at the picture.**

**She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and saw that the pet shop closed in about early to day because it was saturday.**

**She only had one hour.**

**It would take her forty-five minutes to get to the nearest pet shop.**

**Shen made up her mind, grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her.**

**Shen made it to the pet shop with just enough time to spare. **

**When she walked in, a teenage boy with long brown hair aproched her.**

**"Hello mam' and welcome to Ollie's pet store. We are about to close soon so if you wanna pet you better choose fast." He said with a smile.**

**Shen giggled.**

**"Good thing I already know what I want. Do you sell turtles here?" she asked**

**"Yes mam' we keep em' over here by the window." He said and led her to the window.**

**" Most of them arre girls just choose the ones you want." He said.**

**Shen smiled as she looked down into the glass box.**

**Almost all the turtles in threre looked like they were babies. They were so cute.**

**She saw one gazing outside. It looked like it was wondering what it would be like out there. Shen picked it first.**

**She looked some more and giggled when she saw one of them pushing others out of the way to get the last of a day old lettuce leaf. She chose it second.**

**She then saw one staring at the words "Baby Turtles" turning it's head from side to side. It almost looked like it was trying to read it. She chuckled and chose it third.**

**She decided one more sould be enough. Shen started giggling at one who was stuck upside down on it's shell.**

**She picked it forth.**

**"And here's a free bag of lettuce and a free manual to take care of your new turtles. Have a good evening." said the teen.**

**Shen waved goodbey and walked out of the shop.**

**Shen looked down at her new turtles and smiled when all four were looking out of the petri dish she was carrying them in.**

**Suddenly, a man bumped his way pass Shen with out a word.**

**Usually Shen was okay with people bumping into her witout aplogizing. After all, it was New York.**

**But when she saw that her turtles were flipped over on their shells, it made her very mad for some reason.**

**After she flipped them all back on their feet, she was determined to make who ever bumped into her and her turtles apologize.**

**She silently followed the man until he turned into a dark alley.**

**Shen was advised to stay out of new york allies or she would be in danger. Mabey Shen could let this one slide.**

**She slowly backed out of the alley but accidentaly stepped on a mice's tail.**

**The mouse squeaked in pain and bit her exposed ankel and scurrried away.**

**"Kraang has been seen by you in this place, so this is a place that will not be left by you." said two men in black suits.**

**They tried to take away Shen's turtles.**

**Shen wasn't havin' that. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Let my turtles go!" Shen shouted as she kicked her turtles out of their hands. Shen didn't mean to, but she also kicked a glass canister of green oozy stuff out of their hands to.

The canister broke and the green stuff spilled all over the turtles.

Shen, worried if her turtles were okay, scooped them into her hands to examine them.

She imedeatel dropped them when her hands started stinging.

The stininging was growing more and more painful and it grew all over her body.

Shen's spine started growing and her feet started shrinking. Fur was growing all over her.

Her ears retracted into her head and her nose turned pink. Her teeth started getting bigger and she grew a six foot tail.

When the pain finally stopped, Shen took a few deep breaths. She didn't want to open her eyes but she had to know what happended.

The first thing she saw were her hands.

They were very small amd pink. They were also missing a finger on each hand.

Shen then looked down at her feet. Which were also smaller and pink and now each foot had only three toes.

Shen looked down at herself and her girl parts were still there but thankfully covered by her new glossy brown fur.

Shen had her back against the cold brick wall of the alley.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and burried her head in her knees and started sobbing quietly.

What has happened to her? Why did this happen?

What's going on?

What is dhe gonna do now?

All the Questions started running through her head as she kept crying.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

It felt very different. It felt bigger that her hands but at the same time, small.

She looked up and saw four green creatures standing before her.

Shen flinched a little at the sight of them. But she didn't fraek out too much.

She stared at the creatures until she came to the conclusion that...these were her turtles...


	4. Chapter 4

Shen looked to the one that had its hand on her shoulder.

It had emerald skin and sea blue eyes that were actually kinda pretty.

"Y-y-you o-okay?" It struggled to say.

Shen was surprised that it spoke. How did it know how to speak so quickly?

And was it actually concerned for her? What is going on?

"Yes.." Shen replied quietly. She smiled.

"Um...w-w-what do we do n-now?" Another one struggled to ask. It had darker green skin and golden eyes.

Shen thought to herself. What were they gonna do?

Shen couldn't take them back to her apartment, it was too small. And now that she looked the way she did, she couldn't make any money.

She looked down at the ground and saw a manhole.

The sewers? It was gross but she didn't really have a choice.

She crawled down the manhole and told the turtles to jump down and she would catch them.

She told all them to hold each other's hands and they did so.

They walked through the sewers for about twenty minutes until they came across an abandoned subway station.

They all sat on the dusty steps and nobody said a word.

Shen then realized that she was still naked. She needed some clothes.

"I'll be right back. Look after them while I'm gone." She said to the emerald one.

It looked at here with worried oceans.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Shen said before running off into the darkness.

She was running across the roof tops of the city.

Good thing she still had her ninjitsu skills.

She was even more thankful when she saw that she left her window unlocked.

Easy access.

She went through her closet and found a kimono that was always too big for her when she was human. But in this form, it fit perfectly.

She was about to leave again but thought she needed some more stuff to take down.

She grabbed a fruit basket, some water, some fabric she kept in the closet, a small rug. She saw her book that she left laying on the bed and grabbed that too.

She ran across the roof tops and back into the sewers.

As she got closer, she heard someone crying.

She put down the supplies and ran towards the crying.

When she finally got back to the subway station, she saw they were all huddled together trying to stop one of them from crying.

"What happened?" Shen asked frantically. She picked up the one that was crying and gave it a hug.

"She m-m-missed you. W-we missed you too." said one with olive skin and brown eyes.

"Mommy no more leave without us." Said the one she was holding as it stopped crying. It was the smallest. It had round cheeks each with its own set of freckles, big sky blue eyes, and lime green skin.

She was adorable.

Shen wiped the tears off the freckled cheeks and smiled.

"Okay, I promise." She said.

The turtles helped her carry in the supplies she left on the tracks into the station.

Shen put the rug down on the dirty and dusty concrete floor.

"Goodnight." She said as she put the fabric over them as a blanket.

"Goodnight, Mommy." They all said before they easily and quickly fell asleep.

_There's that word again... _Shen thought to herself.

She hadn't been called that word in a long time.

Actually, she never got be called that word.

Miwa never got a chance to say her first word...

_Is this the world's way of giving me a second chance?_

Shen thought.

Shen looked at the sleeping reptiles.

Not one but four new daughters, at least, they all sounded like girls...

Even if they were walking and talking turtles on the outside, they still kinda seemed like little humans on the inside.

Tang Shen smiled and accepted the new name.

_Goodnight my daughters..._ She said and continued reading her book.


	5. Chapter 5

Shen was reading her book called:

Strong Women.

It was about four girls in their twenties who were sick and tired of being judged simply because of their gender.

There was a character in the book named Leonah.

She was the oldest at 25 years old.

She was white and had ocean blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a simple ponytail.

She was kinda the leader of her three friends.

She was very kind and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. She spoke to large crowds and lead protest throughout the story.

She was even the president of the club her and her friends put together.

Shen looked at the emerald turtle.

In a way, it did seem like she was the oldest.

She was the first to say anything to her and went as far as to comfort her.

Shen decided that they would all need names.

_Leonah it is then... _She thought with a smile.

Maybe this book could help her with the rest of the turtles and their names.

She read a few more pages until she noticed another character.

This girl was the second oldest at 24 years old.

She was actually a black girl with green eyes and short black hair that she wore in a single braid.

Her name was Rebecca.

Rebecca wanted to be the first female wrestler but everyone said girls weren't strong enough.

Rebecca also had the most attitude out of the four that were in the book.

She got mad very easily and was always ready to punch someone in the face. Her and Leonah didn't always get along but they didn't let that keep them from being good _"BFFs"_ as they put it.

Rebecca was a sarcastic tough chick who, as she put it, _"Don't take crap from nobody." _on the outside.

But on the inside, she was a big softie.

Shen looked and saw the one with the darkest skin tone trying to shove Leonah off the rug for more space.

Shen laughed a little bit. She picked up Leonah and put her in her lap so she could sleep peacefully.

_Happy now, Rebecca? _She thought.

She waited for Leonah to get comfortable and then continued reading.

There was the third oldest girl named Dakota.

She was 23 years old with short bouncy brown hair.

She was white and had brown eyes and wore glasses and had a gap in her teeth. It was small but it was still noticeable.

Dakota was the smartest and loved to learn new things. She wanted to be a scientist but the world wouldn't let her.

Shen looked at the turtles again. She saw the olive toned one was sleeping with its mouth opened and giggled when she saw the gap in her teeth. It was a big gap. Impossible to miss but Shen thought it was cut.

Shen giggled a little more when she imagined her with a pair of glasses.

_Close your mouth, Dakota... _She thought.

One more to name.

Shen looked through her book and saw the youngest of the bunch.

She was white and had blonde curly hair and sky blue eyes.

Her name was Myra.

Myra was 22 years old and had a very fun and loving soul who loved just about everyone and everything.

She loved to laugh and eat sweets.

Myra wanted to be a teacher so she could spend the whole day with kids but the schools kept saying that a woman could never be smart enough to teach to others.

Shen saw the youngest one sucking its thumb as it snuggled up to Dakota.

It was the cutest thing Shen had ever seen.

_Awwww...Myra your adorable... _Shen thought to herself.

After she named Myra, she realized that the name sound alot like Miwa.

Ever since these turtles came along, she was thinking about Miwa more.

Shen started to cry quietly.

Tears rolled down her furry cheeks and landed on Leonah's forehead.

Leonah woke up.

She didn't know why she was in her mom's lap but she didn't really care.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" She asked as she sat up.

Shen looked down at big curious oceans.

"Nothing, Leonah...go back to sleep..." Shen said as she wiped away her tears.

"Who's Lee-oh-na?" She asked, trying to pronounce the new word.

"You. That's your name." Shen said as she stopped crying.

Leonah thought for a moment and then hugged Shen.

"I love it Mommy! Thank you!" She said with a big smile.

Shen hugged her back.

"Glad you like it." She said.

"Do they have names yet? Can I give them names?" Leonah asked, now fully awake.

"No, Leonah. Your sisters already have names."

"Sis-ters?"

"Yes they are your little sisters, Rebecca, Dakota and Myra." Shen said pointing to each of them.

Leonah's absolutely refused to shut.

She was too exited about her new name, her new sisters, and their new names.

Shen didn't want Leonah to wake up her still sleeping sisters so she asked for her to help her clean their new home.

Leonah nodded.

She was happy to do anything that involved moving right now...


	6. Chapter 6

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Shouted Leonah. She was so excited to inform her sisters of their new names.

Rebecca woke up with steam coming off of her she was very mad to be woken up so early.

Tang Shen was not in the room at the moment, so she didn't see Rebecca's steam.

The other turtles were just too sleepy to care...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Rebecca shouted as she put her head under the fabric to try and block out the noise.

"What does it look like I'm doing Rebecca? I'm trying to wake up everyone! I have something totally awesome to tell you!" Said Leonah.

"Rebecca?" The three sleepy turtles questioned.

"Yeah that's what I was going to tell you! While we were asleep, Mommy gave us all names! My name is Leonah and you are Rebecca!" Said Leonah as she pointed to herself and then Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled but didn't say anything. She was too happy.

"What's my name?" asked Dakota.

"Your name's Dakota!" Said Leonah.

"I wanna name too!" Shouted Myra.

"Mommy said that your name gets to be Myra!" Leonah said with joy.

"Mywa? Mywa! My name is Miwa! MYWA! MYWA! MYWA! YAAY!"

Myra ran around the big room with glee that she had her very own name.

As Myra was running, she would jump every now and again and each jump got higher that the last. A lot higher...

Nobody noticed this until Rebecca stopped her.

"Myra stop! You might hurt yourself!" She said.

"Oh c'mon, Becky it's fun! Jump with me!" Myra giggled.

"My name is not Becky its Rebecca! And I'm not going to jump with you." Rebecca said sternly.

"Please?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Fine! Donna? Do you wanna play jumping with me?" she asked.

"Donna? I thought my name was Dakota?" Dakota looked at Myra with a puzzled face.

"It is." Said Tang Shen as she came into the room.

"MOMMY!" They all shouted as they ran up to Shen and gave her a hug.

"Hello my daughters. I sense there is an issue among you." Shen said.

"What's an issue?" Asked Leonah.

"Issue is another word for problem." Said Dakota.

"Well then we have an issue alright! Myra keeps saying the wrong names!" Stammered Rebecca.

"Myra is that true?" Shen asked. Myra looked down at the floor.

"Yes..." she said.

"Why?"

"Cause..."

"Cause why?"

"Cause...cause they have names that are hard for me to say..."

"My name is not hard to say! All you say is ree-bek-a and then you say Rebecca!" Said Rebecca.

"But I can't say the beginning right. And Donna's name has too many sounds in it and I mess up when try to say it. And I can't say Nahni's name right either." Myra whined.

"That is okay Myra, you just cannot talk like your sisters yet. All you need is some more practice that's all. But maybe you should ask your sisters if they want a nickname first." Said Shen.

"What's a nickname?" asked Rebecca.

"It's a shorter or easier version of someone's name." Said Dakota.

Shen didn't know how Dakota knew all these words but it didn't matter...

"Um...Daky...Dakoo...Daktaaa? See its confusing Mommy!" Myra said.

"Its okay Myra you will get the hang of it. Is it alright if your little sister calls you all by your nicknames until she can say your real names correctly?" Shen asked.

The three older sisters nodded.

Myra jumped up and hugged Rebecca as tight as she could.

"THANK YOU BECKY!" She shouted.

Rebecca smiled...

"Your welcome..."


	7. Chapter 7

"You are not!" Rebecca stammered.

"I am too! You can even go ask Mommy!" Leonah said back with a smirk on her face.

"FINE!" Rebecca shouted. She grabbed Leonah's hand and dragged her to Shen's room.

Shen was cleaning the dusty room until Rebecca barged in with an annoyed Leonah trying to get out of her grip.

"Mommy is it true?" Rebecca asked.

"I already told you it is! Tell her Mommy! Tell her what you said!" Said Leonah.

"What did I say?" asked Shen.

"See! She doesn't even know what she said! You're lying!" Shouted Rebecca.

"No I'm not she just doesn't remember! Mommy, remember when you told me that Rebecca, Dakota and Myra were my _little _sisters?"

Leonah asked.

Shen nodded.

"So doesn't that mean I'm the oldest?" She asked again as Rebecca started to loosen her grip.

Shen nodded again.

Rebecca let go of Leonah and started pouting.

"What is wrong Rebecca?" Asked Shen.

"That's not fair! I'm stronger than all of them! Why does Leonah get to be the oldest? It should be me!" Said Rebecca.

"Leonah is the oldest because she was the first one to talk. Not because she is the strongest. Besides, you're a big sister too." Said Shen.

Shen could see that the real reason Rebecca was upset is because she wanted to be a big sister too.

"I am?" questioned Rebecca.

"Yes. You were the second one to talk. So now you're a big sister to Dakota and Myra." Shen pointed out.

Rebecca smiled as her two younger sisters came in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Dakota.

"Yes. Everything is fine...my _baby _sisters!" Rebecca said as she gave Dakota a noogie and Myra started laughing.

**OMG guys! sorry it's so short...**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been ten months since Shen's life changed forever.

The turtles had grown rather quickly.

They already looked like they were five or six years old.

The home that they decided to call "The Lair" was looking more and more like a home each day.

Shen found a garage in the lair filled with dusty old furniture that was still good to use.

She and the turtles took the furniture out and cleaned it so well that it all ended up looking like it was only a couple years old.

Shen also managed to get paint and paint all the rooms.

Rebecca's room was red, Leonah's was blue, Dakota's was lavender and Myra's was bright orange.

Shen's room was gray.

There were so many different rooms in the lair that Shen wasn't even sure what they were used for.

She even got a kitchen and even turned one room into a dojo. A dojo!

She had started teaching her girls the ways of ninjitsu.

The turtles now wore skirts in their favorite colors.

This life wasn't so bad but it was still weird.

She was a rat girl with four mutant turtle girls calling her mommy. Shen thought that it couldn't get any weirder than that.

She was wrong...

It was the summer of August when Shen discovered something extraordinary about the turtles. And it all started with Leonah...

Leonah loved water.

She loved drinking it, playing in it and doing whatever else she could do with it.

She loved to fill the sink up with water and just wave her hands around in it and splash around.

Leonah would spend the most amount of time taking a bath.

She would manage to convince Shen and her sisters to let her stay in for another ten minutes...she always ended up having an bath that was at least two hours long...without getting pruny.

Shen just got done washing the towels and was bringing them to the bathroom, where Leonah was taking another bath.

She walked in and dropped the towels at what she saw.

"Mommy look what I can do!" Leonah exclaimed.

The water was floating above her!

With a swift movement of her hands, she moved the water around like ribbons.

Although Shen thought it was weird, she still thought it was pretty to look at.

"Leonah, how long have you been able to do this?" Shen asked.

"Just now! I don't even know how I'm doing it! It just happened!" She answered as she waved the water around some more.

"Mommy, have you seen my crayons?" Myra asked as she came in. She dropped her teddy bear and shouted.

"LEONAH'S A POKEMON!" She shouted before running out of the room.

"That's impossible Myra! I told you that Pokémon aren't- WHOA OUR SISTER'S A POKEMON!" Dakota exclaimed when she followed an exited Myra into the bathroom while being followed by Rebecca.

"Told ya!" Myra shouted.

"I am not a Pokémon." Leonah said as she splashed some water in Myra's face.

Myra giggled.

"I can't believe my big sister is a Pokémon! I gotta go tell the others!" She said as she picked up her teddy bear.

By others, she means her other stuffed animals...

After a few days, Leonah was doing well at controlling her powers.

She could use her powers on command and she could do new things: She could freeze it, turn it into bubbles, she could even pull water out of the air!

It was going pretty good.

After the discovrory of Leonah's water powers, the other turtles had made it a race to discover their own powers.

If they had any at all.

Rebecca was the most determined to come in second place.

She thought it would be totally embarrassing to have her younger sisters get their powers before her.

After a few more days, none of Leonah's little sisters found their powers.

Myra was starting to get really upset about it, Dakota had been locked up in her developing lab, and Rebecca was locked up in her dim lit room.

"What could my powers be, Angel! What if my baby sisters get powers before me! What if I don't even _have_ any powers!" Rebecca asked Angel.

Angel was a normal, un-mutated turtle that Rebecca found a couple months ago. Shen let her keep it as her very own pet.

Angel just ate the lettuce leaf that was in front of her.

Rebecca gave her best friend a calm smile.

"Yeah, maybe I should try to calm down...I know! I'll play with my toys for a little while!" She said as she ran over to a small cabinet where she kept all her dolls.

Rebecca couldn't believe what she saw.

Some of her dolls were missing their arms and their hair was a complete mess! They had marker colored all over their faces their tiny little shoe were missing!

"Oh no! Sasha what happened to you!?" She asked her favorite doll as she picked it up. She was all sticky and her hair was chopped up.

Rebecca had a pretty good feeling of who was responsible for this...

"MYYYYYYRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Rebecca screamed as she barged out of her room carrying her Sasha doll in her fist.

Myra was on the floor coloring with Dakota when she heard her name being shouted.

"See ya later Donna!" Myra said as she dropped her pink crayon and hid under the kitchen table.

Rebecca made it into the main room. She looked around and made an even angrier face when she didn't see the turtle she was looking for.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Rebecca shouted at Leonah and Dakota.

Dakota just looked at her older sister and Leonah did the same.

"WHERE EVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU!" Rebecca then went all over the house she looked in Myra's room and in the bathroom and even down the sewers a little.

Then she went in the kitchen. She looked under the sink and then at last, she looked under the table.

"GOTCHA! Ya lil BRAT!" She said as she pulled Myra from under the table by her shell.

"Let me go Becky!" yelled Myra as she struggled to get out of her big sister's grip.

"NO! Not till ya explain this!" Rebecca said as she shoved her doll in Myra's face.

"I didn't do that!"

"Your telling me that you didn't draw all over Sasha's face and didn't mess up her hair!? LIAR!" Rebecca shouted.

"No! I did all that! But I didn't make her melt like that!" Said Myra.

Rebecca looked at her doll she had been holding the whole time.

It was turning into a sloppy mess of melted plastic and wax in her hand.

"SASHA! What have I done!?" Rebecca almost sobbed over her un-fixable doll.

Well at least she knew her powers now, heat.

"This is all _your fault!" _Rebecca stammered as she threw Sasha's remains on to the kitchen floor.

"How in the world is it _my _fault!?"

"If you didn't go mess with my stuff I wouldn't have gotten mad and then I would have never triggered my powers and Sasha would still be alive!"

"I...I'm sorry Becky..."

"No! Sorry don't cut it this time! This time, I want payback!"

Rebecca then ran to the main room and saw Myra's crayon box that Dakota left stranded in the middle of the floor to go play with Leonah.

Rebecca grabbed the small cardboard box and squeezed it.

Almost instantly, a rainbow mush of wax came oozing out of the box.

"NO STOP IT BECKY! LET THEM GO!" Myra shouted as she started chasing after Rebecca.

Rebecca threw down the now empty crayon box and marched off.

"There. Now were even..." She said with a growl.

Rebecca picked up Sasha's remains and went into her room and slammed the door.

Myra fell to her knees and started crying.

Rebecca took out the shoe box she found Angel in.

She was using it as a bed for her but she thought she would just make her a new one.

She put fake roses in it and some tissue paper.

She cleaned Sasha's face best she could but most of the marker that Myra used was permanent.

"_Stupid Myra..." _She mumbled to herself.

She put Sasha's remains in the box. Which was only her head, one of her arms and both of her legs.

It mad Rebecca wanna cry...

She was writing something on the box when someone came in.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tang Shen as she closed the door behind her.

"Planning a funeral for Sasha...Nobody is allowed to come but me and Angel..."

"Why just you and Angel?"

"Cause the other dolls are in intensive care and can't make it."

"Well why can't your family come?"

Rebecca didn't say anything.

"Rebecca? Was it really Myra's fault that Sasha died?"

"Yes...I mean no..."

"Rebecca, you know that your baby sister loves you very much and would never hurt you on purpose. You must understand that she just doesn't know any better yet."

"Yeah...I can't go..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't go anymore. Sasha doesn't want me there, I'm the one who killed her."

"Rebecca, Sasha would have wanted you there the most. You're her best friend and she knows it."

Later that evening, Rebecca hosted the funeral and everyone went home.

"Hey Myra?" Rebecca asked when they got up the steps.

"Yeah?" Answered Myra.

"I'm really sorry for melting your crayons and for telling you that it was your fault that Sasha was dead."

"It's okay, you were just super mad about it. I get it. Sorry for messing up your dolls. Next time I will ask before touching your stuff and I will treat it the way I would want my stuff to be treated."

Rebecca and Myra smiled at each other before sharing a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Dakota had found an old book on how to repair damaged dolls and all the turtles pitched in.

They were done buy the last day of August.

The day that Dakota discovered her powers.

Dakota was struggling to find her powers.

She had to hurry and find her powers before Myra because until someone came in third, the race to find your powers was still on.

She at first tried to see if she had the same power as her older sisters.

She accidentally made Leonah flood her room when trying to bend water and set her skirt on fire when she tried to bend fire with Rebecca.

Things were not looking good and Dakota was getting frustrated.

She was in her lab mixing different chemicals to calm herself.

_"Oh science, you usually have the answer to everything. So why don't I have any powers?"_

Dakota asked herself.

She groaned as the two chemicals she mixed did exactly what she expected...so she wasn't amused...

"Dakota, my daughter, does something trouble you?"

Asked Tang Shen.

Dakota sighed.

"Yeah mom I'm fine..."

"I sense that you are the exact opposite of what you claim you are."

"How do you always do that?"

"Ancient Japanese secret. But that's not important, what is wrong?"

"Well I just can't seem to find my power. It isn't water of fire or even telekinesis."

"Maybe you should look for a power that isn't what you would expect to have. Nice sun flower by the way."

After that conversation, Shen left.

Dakota thought about what her mother said.

She glanced over at the sun flower that she planted two days ago.

It was already full grown!

_"That's odd...it can't be full grown in just two days..." _Dakota thought.

She started walking over to the plant.

_"Maybe being grown in the sewers has some kind of weird affect on it?"_

She kept walking to it and stopped for a moment.

_"Did it just grow!?"_

She walked up to it some more. It grew some more.

_"Could...could this be it?"_

She grabbed the now eight-foot tall flower and it started growing rapidly.

"I FOUND IT I WIN! I FOUND MY POWERS!" Dakota shouted.

Her family came rushing into the lab.

"Donna, what's wro- WHOA! THAT FLOWER IS SUPER HUGE!"

Shouted Myra.

The flower had grown vines that tangled along the floors of the lab and the flower was now tall enough to reach the ceiling.

"What, that's all you can do? Make plants grow really big?

Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's the lamest power ever!"

Rebecca snickered as she laughed uncontrollably until her named echoed throughout the lair.

"Sorry Sensie..." Rebecca said.

Dakota let go of the flower and it stopped growing.

"No Sensie, it's alright...she's right, what use is a power if all you can do is make plants grow really big?" Dakota asked as she left the lab and went to her room without another word.

"Donna, you okay?" Asked Leonah from the other side of the door after a few minutes passed.

"Yeah...you can come in if you want." Dakota answered.

Leonah came in and saw Dakota holding a book.

But not with her hands, little vines were coming out of her wrist.

She was holding a book, a cup of tea, paper and a pencil.

"WHAO!" Shouted Leonah.

Dakota yelped at Leonah's sudden outburst. She dropped everything.

Leonah helped lift the very heavy book off her sister's chest.

"Donna, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks."

"I'll clean it up."

"No, the mess can wait. Did you want to tell me something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your powers are not useless."

"They are too."

"No they're not! I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Well...I bet if bad guys ever tried to hurt us, you could pick them up with your vines and throw them far away!"

"...Go on..."

"And I also bet that you could even tie them up or something!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what else? If we ever run out of food, you can grow us more super fast!"

"Wow sis, I never looked at it that way. You're totally right!"

Dakota smiled before hugging her big sister.

"Thanks sis." She said.

"You're welcome Donna. So you want me to help you clean this up?" Leonah asked.

"Nah, I got it covered." Dakota said as she cleaned up the whole mess in a matter of seconds.

"There's another thing your powers are good for." Leonah giggled.

Dakota laughed too as she followed her sister out of her room.

They went into the living room to see Myra coloring in her coloring book on the floor with a sad look on her face.

For Myra, a sad face was odd...

"What's wrong My?" Asked Dakota.

Myra stopped coloring and looked up at Dakota.

"It's just that after you found your powers, I realized that that means that I lost the race." Said Myra.

Leonah hugged her baby sister.

"It's okay My. Maybe you'll find your powers tomorrow." Leonah said.

The next day, Myra found her powers.

It went a little like this:

It was Tang Shen's first time serving soup for dinner.

"Mom what is this stuff?" Asked Rebecca.

"It's soba noodle soup. I used to eat it all the time when I was a human. It was my favorite. I'm sure you'll like it. But you must blow on it first." Said Shen.

The turtles nodded and blew on their soup before eating it.

Myra pulled up a wad of noodles that had alot of hot smoke coming off it.

_"I'm gonna need to take a deeper breath to cool this one off." _Myra thought.

She took the deepest breath she could and held it for a while.

"My? What are you-" Rebecca was cut off when Myra blew her whole bowl of soba into her face.

Myra opened her eyes and saw what happened.

"How did my food get way over there?" She asked.

"My, I think you found your powers." Said Dakota.


End file.
